Thing That I Can't Reach
by BakaFujo
Summary: Summary: Keluar dari sesuatu yang dicintai bukanlah hal yang mudah Aomine Daiki, pemain basket professional yang terpaksa berhenti dari dunia basketnya. "Aku tidak bisa bersikap egois lagi. Aku tidak ingin membuat repot Ibu dan Ayah, juga Satsuki. Kasihan mereka." Friendship!Fic. One-shoot.


Thing That I Can't Reach

Chapter one-shoot

Summary: Keluar dari sesuatu yang dicintai bukanlah hal yang mudah─Aomine Daiki, pemain basket professional yang terpaksa berhenti dari dunia basketnya. "Aku tidak bisa bersikap egois lagi. Aku tidak ingin membuat repot Ibu dan Ayah, juga Satsuki. Kasihan mereka." Friendship!Fic.

Warning(s): OOC, aneh, angst gagal, possible typo, judul tidak nyambung dengan isi cerita btw. Fic pelampiasan. DLDR!

A/N: sebelum kalian memasuki cerita, maaf, author mau curhat dulu sebentar. Fic ini hadir karena rasa frustasi author sebagai seorang pemain basket nggak akan pernah bisa kembali mendalami olahraga yang author cintai itu karena penyakit author. Jadi maaf jika cerita ini gagal dan terkesan 'diary' karena memang ini adalah cerita pelampiasan saya. Terimakasih.

.

.

.

~Thing That I Can't Reach~

.

.

.

Jumat itu matahari bersinar terik sekali. Tapi hal itu rasanya tidak membuat kedua pemain basket beda tim ini berhenti melakukan kegiatan mereka untuk saling merebut dan memasukan bola. Meski peluh bercucuran, membasahi badan mereka yang berisi, Kagami Taiga dan Aomine Daiki masih setia beradu kekuatan di lapangan basket hari itu.

Aomine Daiki memang hebat. Tidak salah jika orang-orang menyebutnya Unstoppable Scorer. Dia bermain basket sejak umur 5 tahun, dengan gaya streetball yang tidak lazim dikuasai oleh pemain pro. Dia bisa berputar diudara, 'mendorong' bola hingga membentur papan ring dan memasukinya, atau bahkan mencuri bola dalam preode yang singkat. Ditambah dengan insting hewannya, lengkaplah kekuatan monster miliknya.

Dulu, sebelum bertemu dengan Kagami─rival abadinya─Aomine mulai tidak menikmati basket. Olahraga yang dia cintai dan dia puja-puja itu terlihat membosankan karena tidak ada yang mampu melawannya. Dan bukan hanya tidak mampu, tapi juga menyerah. Ketika Aomine melakukan alley-oop untuk memasukan bola dan kembali mendarat ditanah, Aomine menyeringai menatap lawan-lawannya. Tapi tak lama seringai itu hilang, karena lawannya sudah menunduk, menyerah. Bahkan ketika Aomine mencuri bola dan melewati mereka begitu saja.

Pasrah. Diam. Tidak melakukan perlawanan.

Aomine benci mereka. Aomine membenci orang yang mempunyai bakat tapi mudah menyerah. Ia akui, kemampuan para lawannya jauh dibawah dirinya. Tapi itu tidak menutup kemungkinan mereka akan menang, asal mereka percaya dan mau berusaha. Mungkin perbandingannya adalah 1 : 1000. Tapi meskipun hanya 1, mereka masih punya kesempatan, bukan?

Sampai hari itu─di Inter-High, dimana klub basket Seirin ikut bertanding melawan timnya, Too Gakuen, dia bertemu dengan mantan bayangannya berserta cahaya dan timnya yang baru. Awal Aomine melihat mereka, dia merasa bahwa Seirin tidak akan bisa mengalahkannya.

Dan dia benar.

Seirin kalah dengan selisih dua kali lipat dari poin tim Too. Tapi saat itu, meski Kagami, Kuroko, dan timnya kalah, mereka tidak terlihat menyerah. Dia justru melihat kobaran api dari mata sang cahaya baru Kuroko. Api yang berkobar karena marah dan dendam. Api yang membuat Aomine tahu, bahwa setelah sekian lamanya dia mencari, akhirnya dia bertemu dengan lawan yang di idam-idamkannya.

Aomine merasa, kehidupan basketnya tidak akan lagi sesuram dulu.

.

.

.

"Ukh!" Aomine mendadak berhenti berlari. Bola yang ia giring memantul menjauhinya, keluar dari lapangan, dan berhenti tepat disamping tas miliknya. Kagami yang berada didepannya dengan posisi siap memblok mendadak membelak dan dengan siagap memegang pundak Aomine.

"O-oi… A-Aomine! K-kau baik-baik saja?!" Tanya Kagami panik. Dia memeriksa kening Aomine. Kulitnya merasakan panas, dan dia sadar bahwa Aomine demam. Kagami mengumpat dalam hati dan mempapah Aomine ke pinggir lapangan, kemudian cepat-cepat memberikan dia minuman dari botol sport miliknya.

"Seriously, Aomine, kalau kau sakit, harusnya kau bilang dari awal!" Kata Kagami marah sambil membuka ponselnya, mencari kontak Kuroko dan menghubunginya, tidak melihat ekspresi Aomine yang menjadi aneh. Bola matanya mendadak kosong.

Aomine… seperti kehilangan harapan.

XXX

Kagami tidak mengerti.

Bukankah Aomine hanya sakit demam? Kenapa dirinya justru dilarikan kerumah sakit Tokyo? Yang elit pula! Memangnya separah itu sakit demam dikeluarga Aomine?

Tadi, saat Kagami menelepon Kuroko dan memberitahunya bahwa suhu badan Aomine meninggi dan memintanya untuk membantu membawa Aomine kerumahnya, Kuroko malah berkata dengan agak cepat untuk menyuruhnya tetap ditempat. Beberapa menit kemuian Kuroko datang bersama Momoi yang matanya basah oleh air mata. Kedua orang tua Aomine juga turut hadir. Kemudian sura ambulans terdengar. Ambulans itu berhenti didepan lapangan. Kagami pikir itu ambulans untuk apartemen di sebelah lapangan ini, tapi ternyata dia salah.

Ambulans itu untuk Aomine.

Dan satu-satunya hal yang bisa Kagami lakukan hanyalah menatap Kuroko, menuntut penjelasan.

.

.

.

"Hei, Ao," Kagami menyapanya ketika Aomine membuka mata. Dia menatap Kagami lemah. Aomine berusaha menarik senyum lebar, tapi sepertinya dia masih terlalu lemah sehingga senyumannya lebih terlihat seperti orang yang sedang meringis sakit.

"Bakagami," Balasnya lirih, membuat Kagami menatapnya penuh iba. "Kau disini…?" Tanyanya.

Kagami tertawa kecil. "Tentu saja bodoh. Aku kan temanmu juga," Dia berkata sambil menatap Aomine lembut. Rasanya aneh melihat rivalnya yang keras kepala dan berenergi tinggi itu terbaring lemah tidak berdaya seperti ini. Bahkan rasanya untuk berbicara, Aomine membutuhkan banyak usaha.

"Kau… sudah tahu?" Aomine balas menatapnya. Matanya kembali meredup.

Kagami menoleh kea rah lain, sebisa mungkin tidak menatap Aomine. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya getir. Matanya terlihat sedih.

Aomine tersenyum kecil maklum. "Menyedihkan ya… aku ini?" Dia bergumam.

"Kenapa," Kata Kagami kembali menatap mata Aomine. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahukannya kepadaku?"

Aomine mendesah lelah. "Kau pikir apa yang terjadi jika aku memberitahukannya kepadamu, Kagami?" Dia bertanya balik dengan nada sinis yang berhasil dengan sempurna ditutupinya. "Kau pasti tidak akan pernah mau bermain one-on-one denganku lagi,"

Kagami menatapnya dengan tidak percaya. "Setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada melihatmu terbaring lemah begini, Aho!" Dia membantak.

Aomine membuang muka, memilih untuk melihat kaca jendela yang berkilat karena tertimpa cahaya matahari. "Bagiku itu lebih buruk, Kagami," Aomine mendesis dengan nada sedih. "Basket adalah ragaku, dan itu berarti tanpa basket aku hanyalah seonggok manusia tanpa raga. Kau juga pasti mengerti perasaan itu, kan, Kagami?"

Kagami menunduk.

"Semenjak aku tahu bahwa aku terkena virus mematikan yang belum diketahui dunia medis dua tahun lalu, rasanya duniaku seperti hancur. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Ibuku, Ayahku, Satsuki, Kuroko, bahkan Akashi, mereka semua menyuruh─bahkan memaksaku─untuk berhenti dari basket.

Tapi mereka tidak tahu perasaanku, Kagami. Mereka memaksaku untuk keluar tanpa mengindahkan rasa cintaku kepada basket, kepada olahraga itu… mereka tidak mengerti…"

Kagami mencengkram kerat celana trainingnya. Dia berusaha mati-matian untuk menelan kembali air matanya.

"Tapi kau, Kagami, orang yang juga mencintai basket sepenuh hatimu, yang bahkan bersedia menikahi basket asal kau tidak berpisah dari olahraga itu, pasti mengerti perasaanku… kan?" Aomine menambahkan dengan agak ragu.

Kagami berusaha menarik senyum, walau Aomine tahu itu adalah senyum tergetir yang pernah ia tunjukkan kepadanya.

"Ya. Aku mengerti kok, Ahomine,"

XXX

Di luar ruangan, Kagami bersender di tembok sambil menunduk. Dia memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam kantung celana. Meskipun begitu, dia cukup fokus dengan suara-suara di sekelilingnya.

Seperti dokter yang menangani Aomine dan kedua orang tuanya yang sedang menangis karena dokter berkata bahwa virus ganas itu sudah mencapai kakinya, atau Momoi yang sesenggukan didalam pelukan Kuroko yang juga dengan bersusah payah menelan kembali air matanya.

"Virus itu memakan sebagian besar kalsium dan energi milik Daiki-san, sehingga kemungkinan besar kakinya tidak akan mungkin bisa digerakan lagi," Kagami mendengar dokter berkata saat itu. Momoi menangis semakin kencang dan pelukan Kuroko semakin mengerat. "Satu-satunya cara untuk menghentikan virus itu semakin menyebar adalah mengamputasi kakinya."

Kagami sontak membelak dan menangkat kepalanya, menatap dokter shock dan tidak percaya. Apa katanya tadi? Mengamputasi?! The heck! Jangan bercanda! Kalau kaki Aomine di amputasi, itu berarti dia tidak akan bisa bermain basket lagi selamanya!

"K-kalau itu yang terbaik… kami setuju," Ayah Aomine menyetujuinya tanpa pikir panjang, membuat Kagami semakin kaget.

"Jangan bercanda!" Dia berteriak dengan keras. Suaranya memantul di lorong. Kuroko mendongakan kepalanya, menatap Kagami terkejut. Begitu pula dengan Momoi dan kedua orang tua Aomine. "Kalian memutuskan hal itu tanpa memberitahu Aomine!?"

"Daiki itu anak kami, dan kami tahu apa yang terbaik untuk anak kami." Balas Ayah Aomine dengan agak sarkas.

Mata Kagami berkliat kesal. "Satu-satunya yang terbaik adalah membiarkan Aomine menentukan pilihannya sendiri, You Dickhead!" Kagami mengumpat dalam bahasa Amerika. Dia nyaris menerjang Ayah Aomine sampai Kuroko menarik baju bagian belakangnya hingga Kagami jatuh tersungkur ditanah.

"Kagami-kun, ini rumah sakit," Kata Kuroko dengan tampang datarnya.

Kagami semakin naik darah. "Kuroko! Aomine ingin di amputasi! Sahabatmu, Kuroko! Cahayamu juga! Kenapa kau masih bisa tenang-tenang saja!?"

"Kagamin! Itu demi Dai-chan sendiri!" Momoi ikut membentak Kagami dengan air mata yang masih mengucur.

"JANGAN BERCANDA!" Kagami meraung. "KALIAN TIDAK TAHU BETAPA HANCURNYA AOMINE SAAT DIA MENGETAHUI PENYAKITNYA! AKU MENGERTI KALIAN INGIN AOMINE TETAP HIDUP, TAPI PALING TIDAK MENGERTILAH PERASAANNYA!" Dia tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Kagami menangis.

Kemudian hening.

Didalam sana, Aomine Daiki, pemain basket dari Too Gakuen bernomor punggung 10, sedang menangis tanpa suara sambil memukul-mukul kakinya, mengumpat betapa tidak bergunanya dia.

Sebuah kenangan masa lalu melintas dikepalanya.

"Suatu saat nanti, aku akan menjadi pemain basket professional!" Janjinya kepada Momoi sewaktu mereka masih kecil.

Sayang, janji itu tidak bisa dia tepati.

XXX

Kagami terbaring dilantai gym sekolahnya sambil memejamkan matanya. Bajunya merah polosnya menempel karena keringat yang tadi ia keluarkan pasca latihan yang diberikan oleh Aida Riko, pelatihnya. Saat sedang latihan, Kagami terlihat tidak fokus dan berkali-kali bolanya di steal oleh Izuki. Aida sudah capek bertanya kepadanya, karena jawaban Kagami tidak akan lebih dar 'bukan apa-apa.'

Jujur saja, Kagami memikirkan Aomine. Bukan karena dia memiliki perasaan khusus atau apa, tapi karena dia seperti kehilangan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang penting yang bernama persahabatan. One-on-one dengan Aomine tiap weekend sudah seperti jawdal tersendiri, yang secara tidak sadar mereka lakukan secara berulang-ulang. Tapi kini─semenjak persetujuan Aomine seminggu lalu─mau tidak mau, Kagami akan kehilangan teman dan rival yang biasa dia ajak untuk sparring.

"_Kau… serius, Aomine?" Tanya Kagami saat itu. Berdiri mematung, memandang Aomine dengan tidak percaya._

_Aomine menatapnya sambil nyengir. Tapi Kagami tahu, jauh didalam sana, batin Aomine sedang meringis sakit, kecewa. "Tentu saja. Aku tidak bisa bersikap egois lagi. Aku tidak ingin membuat repot Ibu dan Ayah, juga Satsuki. Kasihan mereka,"_

_Kagami menatapnya getir. "Adakah… yang bisa aku lakukan untuk permintaan terakhirmu?" Tanyanya._

_Tawa Aomine meledak. "Kau berkata seolah aku akan mati saja! Hahahaha… ada, kau mau memenuhinya?"_

_Kagami mengangguk tanpa ragu._

_Aomine tersenyum tipis dan mengatakan permintaan terakhirnya._

"Kagami-kun," Suara yang cukup keras disampingnya membuat Kagami terlonjak bangun dengan mata membelak kaget. Dia menoleh kearah Kuroko yang sedang berjongkok disampingnya dengan wajah datar. "Aku diberitahu kantoku bahwa besok akan ada sparring mendadak melawan Yosen."

Kagami diam sebentar sebelum mengangguk. Kuroko berdiri dan berjalan menjauh. Tapi sebelum dia keluar dari gym, Kuroko sempat berbisik.

"Tolong jaga fokusmu, Kagami-kun. Sparring ini akan ditayangkan secara live di tv. Jangan buat Aomine-kun merasa malu,"

Kagami tertawa kecil.

"Tentu saja, Kuroko."

XXX

Besoknya, tim Seirin dan Yosen terbengong-bengong melihat Kagami yang lebih semangat daripada biasanya. Permainannya sangat bagus, sehingga membuat Hyuga kewalahan sendiri. Kagami bisa melawan Himuro dengan sangat baik. Aida sampai bingung sendiri, karena seingatnya kemarin Kagami lesu seperti ingin mati.

Saat Murasakibara meloncat dan hendak membloknya, Kagami mendorong bola basketnya sehingga membentur papan dan memasuki ring.

Kuroko yang berada dibelakangnya membelak kaget.

Itu style Aomine.

Peluit berbunyi, dan pertandingan berakhir. 58-60 untuk Seirin.

Kagami mengelap keringatnya, melewati Himuro sambil bergumam lirih.

"Yang bisa mengalahkanku, hanyalah aku."

Himuro membelak sambil menatap punggung Kagami yang menjauh, tidak percaya dengan kata-kata yang barusan didengarnya.

"_Maukah kau menggunakan styleku sehingga membuatku tidak dilupakan oleh dunia basket?"_

FIN

Arigatou minna, semua reader yang bersedia membaca curhatan yang saya samari menjadi fanfic. Satu pesan untuk para reader Fu yang tercinta, jika kalian mempunyai sesuatu bakat, asah terus, jangan sampai terlambat. Jangan gampang menyerah, apalagi jika bakat kalian itu bakat alami. Rasanya seperti menghina mereka (dan juga saya yang berusaha mati-matian untuk menjadi PF yang baik) yang berusaha agar bisa melakukan hal itu dengan sempurna. Oke. Berbelit. Susah dipahami. Thanks udah mau baca (itupun kalau ada)

Sign,  
BakaFujo


End file.
